


Knowing and Being Known

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, briefcase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of swagger changes the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing and Being Known

**Author's Note:**

> for "history" at [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)

{{Everything? Arrogant bastard.}} Erik's thoughts are angry, defensive, _loud_. Charles almost winces. He's wagered on a bit of swagger and display of power, but perhaps he overreached. Knowing without being known is lifeblood to Erik's vengeance. Suddenly Charles is the enemy for seizing that advantage. 

Charles shouldn't care. He's never minded what people think of him. He certainly sympathizes. His own history is closely-held indeed. Even Raven knows only what they've shared. Yet it thrills Charles, even as it terrifies him, to imagine letting Erik know everything in turn, to imagine reaching a balance. He hopes he’ll get the chance.


End file.
